Aftermath
by neonneagle
Summary: When Percy's choice ends in the death of his so thought "Soulmate" Percy only has himself to blame. Lost in a world of sadness and Remorse, only a certain goddess can help him. PercyxArtemis. slightly dark Percy at the beginning but that changes. EVENTUAL chaos. T for language. Please R&R.
1. The Throne Room

**A/N**

**Hello everyone I'm back! I took like an 8 month break from fanfiction but now I've decided to make my return. If you were reading my last story (chances are you weren't) then you saw that I stopped after 5 chapters. That's because 1: a lot of stuff happened that month and 2: after that month was up I did a lot of procrastinating and eventually decided it was too late to continue. Another thing was that I wasn't having **_**fun**_** writing THAT story which I feel I should have had. But the other day I decided I was going to get back on Fanfiction with a brand new story and thought, "Why not a Pertemis!?" Enough of my babbling, let's get to the story! Sorry for typos and OOCNESS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

The Throne Room

Annabeth, Grover, and I entered the throne room of Olympus at a dead sprint, arriving just a few moments after Kronos. The Titan in question stood menacingly glaring down at the thrones of the gods.

"Finally!" He bellowed. "The Olympian Council- so proud and mighty! Which throne should I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. He saw us step into the light and warned Kronos.

"My Lord," he said jerking his head in our direction.

Kronos smiled cruelly. "Ah, Olympus's last line of defense. How pathetic. Maybe I should destroy you first Jackson?"

I uncapped Riptide and leveled it at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Kronos sneered and said. "Nakamura, you take Chase I'll get Jackson."

Then he charged. His scythe was a whirlwind all around and I had no choice but to go on the defensive. I blocked, rolled, parried, and dodged, all in a vain attempt to defend myself, my friends, and Olympus. The only reason I was still alive was thanks to the Achilles curse, but a full force blow to the head from Kronos's scythe still hurt- a lot. I was aware of Annabeth fighting Ethan behind me but couldn't take my attention off Kronos to help. Somewhere on the sidelines Grover played his reed pipes, his music filling me with strength. Kronos backed me up to a throne and aimed a slash at my neck and I jumped back landing on the throne-Hephaestus's. Defense mode, it warned. Defense mode.

_Uh-Oh_. I jumped over Kronos and landed behind him as tendrils of electricity flew out from the throne, some hitting Kronos in the face.

"ARGHH!" He screamed and dropped his scythe.

Annabeth, seeing her chance kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "_Listen_, Luke!"

I wanted to yell at her and tell her to get away from him but was too late, Kronos flicked his hand and Annabeth flew back and slammed into the throne of her mother, and crumpled to the floor.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

Ethan got to his feet, standing in between me and Annabeth. If I fought him Kronos would go unopposed and wreck the thrones.

Kronos shakily rose to one knee and reached for his scythe, but it didn't fly back into his hands.

"Nakamura," He groaned. "Prove yourself. You know Jackson's weak spot. Kill him and I will give you all the riches you want when we set up my kingdom."

Ethan's Eyes lowered to my midsection and he gripped his sword tighter in determination. I was sure he knew where my weak spot was. Even if he couldn't kill me himself all he had to do was tell Kronos where it was and I was a goner, I couldn't defend myself forever. I decided to try negotiation.

"Look all around you Ethan," I said. "You're facing the end of the world. Is this what you _really _want? Total destruction-the good and the bad?"

"There isn't a throne to Nemesis," He muttered. "No throne for my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up but fell back down. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer!"

"Your mother is the goddess of balance, Ethan" I reminded him. "The minor gods _do_ deserve better, but the destruction of everything isn't _balance._ Kronos doesn't build, he only destroys."

Ethan looked around the room, as if seeing what was truly happening for the first time. He looked back at me and Kronos, and charged… but not at me. While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought his sword down on Kronos's neck, a blow that should have killed him instantly but instead, the sword shattered shooting the pieces in all directions. Ethan reeled back, hunched over and clutching his stomach, a piece of his own blade had punctured his stomach.

"Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just had thrones…"

Kronos shakily stood to his feet, towering over Ethan. "Treason," He snarled.

Ethan looked up at me, his face tight with pain.

"Luke, me, all of the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again-''

Kronos stomped his foot and the floor ruptured around Ethan. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain-into the open air.

Kronos picked up his scythe. "Now it's your turn." He snarled.

Line break

I tried my best to keep Kronos away from Annabeth, who had apparently hit her head _really _hard on Athena's throne because even though Grover had given her some ambrosia she was still out cold.

Kronos pushed me back to the throne of my father, Poseidon.

"Oh yes," Kronos taunted. "This one will make great kindling for my new hearth!"

Our blades collided in a shower of sparks. He was a lot stronger than me, but at that moment I felt the power of the ocean in my arms. I pushed him back and struck again- slashing riptide across his breastplate so hard that I made a gash in the celestial bronze.

Kronos stomped his foot and time slowed. I tried to attack again but I was moving as fast as molasses running up-hill. Kronos backed up and put his hands behind his head, breathing in and out slowly. I struggled forward, cursing him. He could take as many breaks as he wanted. Over by Athena's throne Grover was helping a mumbling Annabeth off the ground.

"It's too late Jackson," Kronos said. "Behold!"

He pointed at the hearth and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke came out of the hearth forming images like an Iris message. In it I saw Nico and his dad fighting the seemingly endless waves of Kronos's army, summoning as much undead help as possible, but it looked like it wouldn't be enough. The scene changed and it showed my mom backed up into a corner a sword in her hand desperately fending off monsters; Paul was nowhere to be seen. _No. This can't be happening._

A dracaena jumped up a slashed my mom's face. Rage built up in my stomach.

"AGHH!" I charged at Kronos somehow managing to get free from the time spell.

Kronos just calmly waved his hand at me and I froze again. The image changed and showed the chaos that was Manhattan. Mortals were awake now and running around in terror, cars swerved and crashed through stores, and mortals occasionally would step on some Hephaestus traps that hadn't been triggered causing an explosion of Greek fire, which wouldn't kill anyone because they were mortal but it did cause more chaos. The images changed once more and showed a column of storm heading towards the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey Shore. Little dots, the gods, circled the giant attacking it. Gold and silver arrows streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. The cloud around the giant's face slowly parted and I got my first look at Typhon.

As long as I lived I wouldn't be able to get that image out of my head. His head shifted constantly. Every second he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last. If I'd focused on his head for too long I probably would have gone insane so I shifted my gaze down to the rest of his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid but his skin reminded me of 2 year old meatloaf (Don't ask how I know what that looks like). He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings and black patches from being stuck under a volcano for thousands of years. His hands where human but his nails where like eagle talons. His legs where scaly and reptilian and his feet where covered in warts.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." He laughed, "How weak."

Zeus threw a thunder bolt from his flying chariot. The blast shook the world; I could feel it from where I was. When the dust cleared Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit but didn't fall down. I could feel myself start to break the time spell, and Kronos didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on the battle on the screen. If I could break free and dad kept his word…

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to mid-calf.

_He's in the water, _I thought. _Dad you've gotta help NOW._ I prayed.

As if on cue the conch horn sounded. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

The water around Typhon erupted in 40 foot waves, and out came a new chariot. This one was pulled by massive Hippocampi who swam inn air as easily as water. In that Chariot was my father who glowed with a blue aura of power was in that chariot. He circled around the giant's legs and raised his trident. The river responded creating a funnel cloud around Typhon.

"NO!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of silence. "NO!"

My father's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I heard him from the image on the screen or from all the way down town. "NOW, MY BRETHEREN, STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warriors burst out of the river riding the waves on giant sharks, seahorses, and turtles. It was a legion of Cyclopes and leading them was…

"Tyson!" I Shouted.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He had to be at least 30 feet tall, easily as tall as his older brothers. For the first time he was wearing full battle armor. Behind him rode Briares, the hundred handed one.

"PEANUTBUTTER!" he cried as they charged into battle.

All of the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black chains. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing the chains around Typhon's legs and using the tide to circle him, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, occasionally managing to pull a Cyclopes of their mount, but it was in vain. There were too many chains. Poseidon threw his trident into Typhon's right eye. Golden ichor spewed from the wound creating waterfall taller than a skyscraper. Poseidon held out his hand and his trident flew back into it.

Meanwhile the other gods struck with renewed force. Artemis shot silver arrows into the giants other eye while Apollo shot flaming arrows at a zit on Typhon's face, popping it and spewing pus everywhere. Zeus just kept pounding him with lightning. The water around him rose up and wrapped him like a cocoon and the weight of the chains began to sink him. Typhon bellowed in agony thrashing so hard that huge tidal waves splashed Jersey Shore, soaking five-story buildings, and sloshing over the George Washington Bridge. Poseidon opened a special tunnel at the bottom of the river just for Typhon. The enormous monster fell down it- a one way trip to Tartarus. The giants head disappeared down the waterslide of doom and he was gone.

"URGHH!" Kronos broke the image apart with his hand.

"You've lost," I said. "They're coming."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

He came at me with incredible speed. I barely managed to sidestep and tried to jab under his guard. A good idea but unfortunately Luke had anticipated it and disarmed me using the one of the first moves he ever taught me. My sword flew through the air and landed in the gaping hole in the floor Kronos had made.

_Crap._ I knew the sword would return to my pocket in about five minutes, but we didn't have that kind of time right now.

"STOP!" Annabeth came out of nowhere.

Kronos whirled around and sent an overhand strike for her head, but Annabeth somehow managed to catch it on the hilt of her knife. It was a move only the most skilled of knife fighters could have pulled off. Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

She gritted her teeth, "Luke, you have to trust me! I understand now!"

Kronos roared, "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away when I assume my true form."

I tried to move, but my body was under the time spell again. How could Annabeth battered and half-dead from exhaustion have the strength to fight a titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but Annabeth held him in check.

"I will pulverize you child!" Kronos bellowed.

"No you won't," she argued. "You promised, you're even holding Kronos back right now"

"LIES!" he bellowed and pushed once more. This time Annabeth lost her balance and stumbled back. Kronos kicked her in the chest sending her flying across the room and smacking her head on Apollo's armrest.

I summoned all my will and managed to stand but it was like holding the sky all over again.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his scythe raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family Luke, you promised."

I took a painful step forward. Grover was behind me, over by Hera's throne but he seemed to be struggling to move too. Before either of us could get close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered.

He stared at the knife in her hand, the blood on her face. "_Promise"_

Then he gasped like he couldn't breathe "Annabeth…" but it wasn't the Titan's voice: it was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he had no control of his body. "You're bleeding…"

"My knife." She tried to raise her dagger but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at me, imploring, "Percy, please…"

I was able to move again.

I sprinted towards her, scooped up her knife, and kicked Kronos's scythe out of his hand. The Scythe flew across the room and landed in the hearth.

Luke's eyes turned gold again. "JACKSON!"

Kronos gasped again and it was looks voice that spoke next: "He's changing… into his new form… he won't need me anymore-help, please-''

"ARGHH!" Screamed Kronos. He stumbled towards his now white hot scythe in the hearth.

Clutching Annabeth's knife tightly in my hand, I went around the titan and tried to get in his way but with a simple wave of his hand Kronos sent me flying back into Hera's throne and cracked my head on the base of it.

Kronos grabbed his scythe and immediately dropped it and reared back in pain, clutching his bloody hands- the heat of the blade had burned off the skin. The hearth was now just a ball of fire and in it I saw Hestia tending the flames with her fire powers making the hearth grow hotter and hotter. She looked at me and just nodded.

I stood shakily holding Annabeth's dagger in my hand with a death grip.

I advanced cautiously towards Luke who looked up, "Percy… please…" he croaked, "you can't kill him… he'll defend himself… only by my hand."

I looked at him and thought I saw a malicious glint in his eye- I wouldn't trust him. _Kill him on your own, _that's_ the plan._

Luke's body was glowing a bright gold and it looked like Luke's body was expanding a little bit. I had to do something.

I moved in fast trying to strike him but when I did Kronos' hand came up quicker than I could see and grabbed my wrist. He wrenched the knife out of my hand and slung me towards the hearth. I slid across the floor and hit my head _again._ This time I could feel myself on the edge of consciousness.

Kronos rose to his feet, knife in hand. "Foolish demigod," he snarled at me. "Now before you witness the fall of Olympus let's kill your little girlfriend." He jerked his head at Annabeth.

I tried to get up, or yell something, but I couldn't do anything- the bastard had frozen me again.

Kronos walked calmly over to Annabeth his body pulsing with light. He raised his hand and started to bring it down. At that moment everything seemed to freeze and I noticed random little details around the room that I shouldn't be noticing at a time like this. For example: Hestia was now in what looked like her 20 year old form and was in full battle armor, or that there where little holes in Luke's body with golden light streaming out of them, and even the fact that Grover's horns had grown about a half-inch. And then it happened. Kronos drove the knife down through Annabeth's breast and into her heart and I watched as the life left her eyes…

"NOOO!" I yelled and as a wave of anger wash over me I was able to break the time spell.

As angry as I was I knew that charging him would be a stupid thing to do. He had a knife and riptide still hadn't appeared back in my pocket. I looked at Hestia and pointed at the scythe. Hestia nodded and placed a finger on the weapon. It looked like Hestia was sucking the heat out of the scythe like a smoothie. The white glow on the scythe was all being absorbed into Hestia's finger. When Hestia took her hand off the Scythe I was able to pick it up without burning myself, but it was heavy as _fuck_.

Meanwhile, Kronos was kneeling on the floor like he had when he'd burned his hands, and was covered in dozens of little holes, all emitting golden light like someone had placed a light bulb in side of a piece of Swiss cheese.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Luke's voice as his body split in two. Yeah you heard me right,_ it split in two._ It was pretty gross actually, his guts spilling all over the floor. But even more horrific was what was coming _out_ of Luke's body. Growing larger by the second was the true form of the Lord of time. His body was almost completely golden and his eyes shined brighter then Hyperion. He was decked out in full celestial bronze armor and I could practically _smell_ the power rolling of him- I almost pissed my pants. Kronos cackled as he grew to the size of Yao Ming. I staggered over to him, scythe in hand, he was about eight feet tall now.

Somehow he didn't notice me and I managed to get right up behind him and jumped as high as I could and slammed the scythe through his head. Sadly, Kronos doesn't die _that_ easily and merely grunted in pain and tried to turn on me despite the ichor flowing from his head. He was half way around and I was still trying to pull the scythe out of his head when he was hit in the face with a fireball that knocked him on his back sent by Hestia who was now out of the hearth and still in her crimson armor. I gave her a weak smile and she just looked at me sadly.

With a loud grunt I was able to pull the scythe out of Kronos' head and immediately brought it back down on his heart, just like he'd done to Annabeth…

The whole time Hestia was hitting him with fireballs.

With a roar Kronos sent out a wave of power that pushed Hestia and I back a few feet. I rolled and was back on my feet instantly, while Kronos struggled to sit up.

I felt a weight drop in my pocket. _Good, Riptide is back. _Discarding Kronos' scythe I charged at Kronos, riptide drawn. He was glowing intensely now and was 12 feet tall. Kronos tried to put a time spell on me, but it was too weak and it only slowed me down momentarily. Leaping into the air, I brought Anaklusmos down on Kronos' neck and with a sickening _splurch _Kronos' golden head rolled away and ichor spewed from his neck. Kronos' body started twitching and his head was emitting a barely audible screamed. His body began to dissolve slowly and in the back of my head I heard Kronos' cold voice: _One day you will pay for that Jackson, one day…_

That was when my adrenaline wore off and I realized that we had won. Then the wave of sadness hit me like a tidal wave.

**XlinebreakX (a/n I was gonna leave it here but decided not to!)**

**3****rd**** person Artemis POV**

The wind whipped Artemis' face as she flew over the streets of New York towards the empire state building. They had decided to not teleport to the throne room because they wanted to save what little godly energy they had left from fighting Typhon for Kronos. The humans were running around in terror below her and Artemis thought she saw a dead mortal holding a sword. As she approached the empire state building she saw what looked like the last legs of a huge battle. Hades was flying around in his chariot looking dead tired summoning as many undead warriors as he could to fight the remaining monsters. His son Nico was passed out next to him- probably used too much power. Artemis and the rest of the gods jumped off their chariots and rushed into the building, knowing that hades had it under control. Artemis summoned her own key and waited in the elevator for the rest of the gods. Once they were all in Artemis hit the 600th floor button and up they went.

The ride took forever. In actuality it was probably a minute and a half, considering the circumstances it felt like hours. Making it even worse, Apollo, being the annoying person that he is, was tapping his foot the whole way up. The only slightly reassuring thing was that none of them had fallen to the floor almost dead, which meant Kronos hadn't destroyed any thrones.

Finally, the lift stopped and as soon as the doors opened Artemis shot out like a rocking of streaking ahead all the gods, save Hermes who was really fast since he was the god of messengers and had to zip around everywhere. Olympus was totally trashed, and Artemis was constantly jumping over fallen columns, piles of rubble, and other things. Somewhere behind Artemis she thought she heard Apollo shout something like: HARDCORE PARKOUR!

_He is such an idiot._

As she neared the throne room she saw her lieutenant, Thalia Grace, stuck under a fallen statue of Zeus. When Artemis was about to help Thalia spoke:

"No, I'll be fine. Go to the throne room. Stop him." She said

Artemis stopped for a second, and then with a nod took off towards the throne room.

Artemis was right by the doors to the throne room with her bow drawn, ready to fire, and entered. Then she saw the saddest scene of her entire immortal life:

Percy Jackson, the strongest, most skilled male demigod she had ever met was _weeping._ Weeping over the lifeless body of Annabeth Chase, his best friend. The 20 year old form of Hestia was standing behind him, rubbing his back, and Grover Underwood stood a few feet away, back turned, head down, pinching the bridge of his nose- a few tears glistening on his cheeks. Lying forgotten, a couple of yards to the right was the husk of Luke Castellan's body- Kronos was nowhere to be seen.

Artemis was only semi-conscious of the other gods charging in, weapons out. So many thoughts were running through her head at the moment as she just stared at the sight before her. _They'd done it. They'd won. No, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now,_ Artemis scolded herself, _this is probably the worst day in this demigod's life and I'm celebrating our victory._

Percy looked up, past Artemis, at her brother, "APOLLO DO SOMETHING!" he scream/sobbed, "PLEASE! JUST… do, something…" he trailed off.

Percy's eyes were a mix of pain sorrow and anger, so much anger, hate even- the scariest thing Artemis had ever seen, which was saying a lot, from someone who'd just taken on Typhon.

Apollo stepped forward, his usual cocky and suave attitude totally forgotten, "Percy I'm sorry… there's nothing we can do-"

"NO! THERE _HAS _TO BE A WAY!" Percy shrieked, while tears ran freely down his face.

Grover stepped forward and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Perce, it'll be alrigh-''

Percy just shoved Grover back, and put his face in his hands, his body racking with sobs.

Then Zeus came in with Thalia and when Thalia saw everything she just stopped.

"No." she said, "no this isn't real." Then she fell to her knees.

Artemis ran over to her and started rubbing Thalia's back while whispering comforting words in her ear.

Athena, who also had tears on her face, spoke up, "We need a shroud, a shroud for a daughter of Athena."

**XlinebreakX **

**Narrator POV**

A grey shroud burned in the newly cleaned throne room. The smoke rose slowly from the flames filling the room with the scent of a newly opened book. Many people in the room where crying, Annabeth had been a leader and a friend to many at camp half-blood. The loudest of all mourners was Thalia Grace who sobbed and sniffled loudly by her hunter friends. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson's face was free of tears and completely impassive, as he stared off into space.

Next, they burned shrouds for Silena Beauregard and Ethan Nakamura. After that they burned shrouds for all the other fallen demigods.

Finally, after all the shrouds were burned, Zeus spoke in a very formal voice, "Now for an award ceremony."

**XlinebreakX**

"GROVER UNDERWOOD!" Zeus called out.

The gods had given several people including Clarisse, Thalia, and others their awards and now it was Grover's turn.

Grover timidly stepped forward and got down on one knee.

"For your bravery in battle today we give you a seat on the council of cloven elders."

Grover nearly fainted, "Thank you, you are too kind." He said and stepped back.

Zeus nodded and then called: "PERCY JACKSON!" somehow the already quiet room got quieter.

Percy stepped forward and got down on one knee.

"For your bravery in battle today we shall grant you one wish that if is within our power shall be granted. Yes, including the gift of immortality, which you most likely want." Zeus said with a bored tone.

Percy looked up, "Actually, no, I must respectfully decline your offer as I have another wish."

A few people around the room gasped when he said that.

**Artemis POV**

_No way. He just turned down _immortality.

Artemis was a bit gob smacked on the inside but on the outside kept her calm composure.

"Very well," Zeus said slowly, "what is your alternant wish?"

"First I need you to swear on the Styx that you will grant my wish." Answered Percy

"You don't trust us?" replied Zeus with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"It's not_ that,_ it's just someone once told me to always get a solemn oath." Percy replied and looked at Hades.

"Guilty." Said Hades

Zeus scowled a little bit, "Alright, I swear on the river Styx that I will grant you your wish as long as it is within our power."

"Thank you." Percy said, "My wish is that all Demigod children above the age of thirteen need to be sent to camp half-blood and claimed by their parents. All the gods that don't have cabins at camp should have one and their _claimed_ children should go there. No more unclaimed kids pent up in the Hermes cabin. Am I clear?"

"Yes you are clear but you ask a lot."

"Remember your oath."

Athena threw in her two cents, "It may be a lot but I think we should do it. When we gods ignored our kids and gave the minor gods less honor we caused a large majority of gods and demigods to side with Kronos. I believe it is a wise decision."

"Very well," Zeus answered, "We swear to your terms."

"Thank you." Percy said and stepped back.

_Wow, _Artemis thought,_ he turned down immortality to help others. Percy Jackson really is different from other males._

"Now that that is finished," Zeus announced, "We shall have a formal dance party followed by an informal one back at camp half-blood."

Then he snapped his fingers and the thrones were swept back, much to the surprise of the occupiers, and a dj stand was set up where Apollo quickly set himself up at.

Artemis sat back with her hunters because they couldn't dance with _males_.

The other hunters chatted amongst themselves, while Artemis and Thalia sat little ways away. Artemis was only half paying attention to what Thalia was saying and merely answered with bored: 'yeahs' to whatever it was Thalia had said.

Artemis was mostly focusing on Percy.

Percy was very popular with the ladies on the dance floor, and despite clearly not wanting to dance politely did. As Artemis watched she got more and more angry at the females that Percy danced with, which was _extremely_ unusual for her.

While some girls were nice and tried to comfort him about his loss, a majority of the demigods, wood nymphs, and a few minor goddesses would just try to flirt with him or seduce him now that Annabeth was gone.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" Thalia broke Artemis' train of thought

"Oh nothing." Lied Artemis.

**XlinebreakX**

**Percy 1****st**** person POV**

I had just finished dancing with Hera (Which was even more surprising than my dance with Athena) when I felt someone pinch my butt.

"OK, who the hell-'' I stopped short when I saw who it was

Before me stood the smirking 18 year old form of Aphrodite

"What? Not happy to see me? I only want a dance." She pouted

I grumbled something about how she could have tapped me on the shoulder and politely let her have the dance.

As we glided around the dance floor Aphrodite pulled me uncomfortably close to her, her chest pressed up to mine.

"You're a pretty good dancer Percy." She whispered

"Annabeth taught me…" I mumbled sadly and looked away from her.

Aphrodite pushed me away a little bit so that there was space between us and turned my face towards hers with her hand, "Percy I really am sorry." She said softly, her hand still on my cheek, looking directly in my eyes.

**Artemis POV 1st person**

When Aphrodite came up to Percy and pinched his butt my anger flared. _The boy is really hurt and she's just gonna try and seduce him._

Percy politely let her dance with him and sure enough, Aphrodite pulled him so close you couldn't have stuck a hand between them if you tried. I had to breathe in and out really slowly to keep myself from marching over there and decking Aphrodite's make up covered face right then and there.

I sort of just stared for the next few minutes at them as they glided around the room. Percy was leading and he looked pretty good.

I blushed at my own thoughts. _He looks good at _dancing_ not appearance._ That kind of wasn't true though. Because Percy _did_ look fairly dashing out there but I'm not allowed to admit that.

I continued watching and Percy and Aphrodite dance and Percy said something and looked away. Then to my surprise, Aphrodite pushed Percy away and cupped his face. She whispered something and- No, she's not gonna-

**Percy 1****st**** person POV **

"Percy, I really am sorry." Aphrodite said softly and then leaned in and _kissed _me.

_Whoa._

The kiss really caught me off guard and I didn't do anything, just froze. Surprisingly, it wasn't a hungry lust-filled kiss meant to seduce me that you would expect from Aphrodite, but instead it was just a warm and soft kiss that lasted about a second.

She pulled back and looked at me concern written on her flawless face and I somehow didn't blush. I just raised an eyebrow questioningly at her causing _her _the goddess of love and beauty to blush.

_Wow, didn't know I could do that._

That's when I realized that most of the people in the throne room were watching us. Apollo wolf-whistled and gave me a thumbs up and a lot of the men around looked at me jealously- including Hephaestus.

I sent him a look that said: _sorry, she did it _and he just nodded and looked away.

"Um, Percy… we're just standing here." Aphrodite said awkwardly.

"Okay, shall we commence our dance again?" I answered earning a smile from Aphrodite and we began to dance around the room again, about an inch of space between us.

We danced in silence for a little bit, just looking at each other and the full realization of what just happened hit me like a brick. _But Annabeth… _I looked at her.

_I _had_ to know._

"Uh, Aphrodite?" I said

"Yes?" She smiled, showing me her perfect white teeth.

My bottom lip quivered a little bit, "Did… did Annabeth _love _me?" I choked out.

**Aphrodite POV 1****st**** person**

"Did… Did Annabeth _love _me?"

On the outside I stayed all sweet but on the inside I was being evil. When I had first met Percy when he was twelve I looked at him and aged him in my head. Meaning that I could see what he was going to look like at age twenty if he didn't get any serious scars or injuries. It's kind of like the app oldify but only to twenty.

_Man, _Percy was gonna be delicious in four years. I wanted him, and I was going to have him. In order to do so it was going to take some manipulation and this was stage one.

If she answered truthfully then she would tell him that Annabeth _did _love him, (which was the truth) but I couldn't have that if I was going to end up with Percy…

"Percy… I'm sorry," Percy looked down and closed his eyes, "but no. Annabeth never did love you." I lied

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN! Aphrodite being a beeee-ooootch! Yeah you can kinda see where THAT is going. Any way sorry for how canon the first part was. I mean it was SUPER canon. I used Rick's EXACT words multiple times which is why I gave you the dance part afterwards. Please review. While 'Great chapter update soon' is still appreciated can you give me a little bit more than that? I need some constructive criticism! So yeah tell me what you think in a review plz!**

**THX!**

**-Neonneagle **


	2. A 'Joyous' Event

**A/N**

**Alright we are back with chapter 2 and I just want to say thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! I got a PM saying that Percy didn't seem very sad last chapter during the dance, and yeah, just because he's not breaking down and crying doesn't mean he's not sad. I thought he was fairly emotional overall, just saying! I'll stop my rant here, and without further ado, I present you chapter 2! Sorry for grammar mistakes, typos, and OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HoO**

A 'Joyous' Event

**Percy 1****st**** Person POV**

"Percy, I'm sorry," Aphrodite started, and I felt a knife run through my heart, "But Annabeth never," A firing squad shot me to pieces, "really loved you." I felt Nero burn me at stake.

I pushed Aphrodite away gently and turned away from her.

She started to speak, "Percy I don't know wha-"

"No," I cut in, "it's okay, I just need to… just need to…" my voice trembled and I felt the tears threatening to flow.

Without saying anything else, I walked away briskly, leaving the goddess of love and beauty just standing there. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I just pushed it off and kept walking. I exited the throne room and sat down on a bench by a fountain dedicated to Hermes that hadn't been destroyed by Kronos.

Bad idea. As the emotions rolled over me, the concrete beneath the fountain started to crack, and the water coming out of Hermes' mouth was now shooting 25 feet in the air and landing on the roof of one of Apollo's temples- hope he wouldn't mind.

_It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. I thought we had something. What did the kiss before the battle of the Labyrinth mean? Was Annabeth just leading me on?_

_No, that wouldn't be her style though. Or maybe it was her style and she had just manipulated me from the start. And as if we could have pushed the whole 'Poseidon Athena rivalry' thing out of the way. Our parent (godly) would never approve. _ All these thoughts went through my head and I didn't notice the person sit down across from me.

"Percy," She started and scared the crap out of me.

**1****st**** person Artemis POV**

When Aphrodite kissed him I was furious. Not jealous, just furious. The poor boy looked like he wanted to curl up and cry the whole dance party, and Aphrodite was just gonna try to get him in bed with her.

They said a few words and Percy got a really sad look on his face and started to walk away. Surprisingly, Aphrodite didn't pursue. As he neared the doors out a slutty looking wood nymph grabbed his shoulder, but Percy just pushed her off and kept walking.

I felt I had to do something, "Uh, Thalia, I think I'll go for a stroll around Olympus real quick, okay?" When I didn't get an answer, I looked over and saw that she was asleep on the floor, drooling a little bit.

I got up silently, waved at the other hunters, and left the throne room.

I didn't know exactly where Percy had gone so I wandered around for a bit, looking at the scenery. Workers were already reconstructing Olympus, and I nodded at a group of satyrs who were rebuilding a temple to me.

After about 25 minutes I found him. He was sitting on a concrete bench by a fountain for Hermes. He had a white-knuckled grip on the edges of the bench, and the floor around him was cracking. The fountain was shooting water in the air like a whale. His eyes were closed and his head was down, so he didn't notice me when I sat down across from him. For a while I just studied his face: He was clearly suffering from a loss and every couple of seconds his whole body would tremble- Aphrodite must have said something _really _bad.

That's when I spoke up, "Percy," I started, and the boy jumped like someone had lit a firecracker and put it down his pants. "I'm very sorry thought you had to go through such a loss at such a young age."

Percy's eyes began to glisten and I knew he was about to cry, but I continued, "Annabeth was a really strong young woman and if she loved you then you-"

Percy cut me off, "That, that's…, that's just it!" he semi-screamed, "She, she, SHE DIDN'T!" his voice rose to a yell at the end and when he said 'DIDN'T' the fountain erupted, spewing water everywhere from broken pipes. A large portion of what used to be Hermes' head landed behind me a few seconds later. Percy just stood there trembling.

_WHAT?! How could Annabeth _not _love him?! Thalia had told her some stories: Annabeth and Percy had been together since the beginning, going on several quests together. Then when Annabeth had been captured and forced to hold the sky, Percy goes all the way across America to save her. He'd even held the sky for me so that I could take on Atlas, and ultimately, save___**her**.

_One night Thalia even told me that Annabeth had given a 'good luck kiss' to Percy before the battle of the labyrinth._

_After all that he's telling me that she didn't love him._

_What type of person wouldn't love sweet, kind, caring, and loyal Percy?_

_WHOA! _I mentally slapped myself. _Shouldn't be thinking about that stuff Artemis._

"I- uh, what?" I stammered, "How do you know?"

"I asked Aphrodite." He answered

_APHRODITE?! _ _Why would he trust her?!_

Percy seemed to read my thoughts, "She seemed sincere." He said, "And when I look back on the battle in the throne room, I think… I think she loved Luke…"

I was completely baffled and had no idea what to say.

Percy broke the silence, "The ball should be almost over. Shall we go back?"

"Err, you go on ahead I can't-"I stammered

Percy frowned a little, "What? Can't be seen with a _male_?" he asked with mock hurt.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll go back with you, but totally formal, don't get any ideas."

Percy smiled, and it seemed like _years_ of stress, worry, and pain fell off his face, but then he stopped, and all the emotional 'scars' and 'wrinkles' came back.

We had a silent walk back, and when we entered the Throne, the ball was winding down. Just like Percy had said. We parted ways, and I walked back to my hunters, who were giving me suspicious looks, which I just waved off.

The room was silenced by the _tink, tink, tink, _of Chiron hitting his glass with a spoon.

"Alright campers, please settle down," he said, "I have a few announcements before we leave. We will be having an informal dance party, courtesy of the party ponies, at camp. When leave Olympus we will go down to the streets and hop in the camp vans. Then we shall party 'til dawn!"

This caused much cheering from the party ponies.

"After that," Chiron continued, "we will have a day off, seeing as you will be tired from your partying, but the day after tomorrow, its back to work! We will commence training as usual, and might get to have a capture the flag game with the hunters! That is, if they are willing to stay at camp until then?"

He looked at me and I smiled, "Yes, we are willing to stay until then." I said

The hunters looked excited at the idea of kicking camps butt again.

"Alright, it is decided then! Let us head back to camp!" Said Chiron

**XlinebreakX**

For some reason they were making us ride the vans too. No idea why though seeing as I could just teleport me and all my hunters to my cabin at camp. Something about not_ fair. _Well the fair is a carnival is what I say.

I was leading my hunters through the streets towards the awaiting camp vans when I thought I saw someone leave the line of campers. They were really quick, and jumped behind a parked sedan. I decided I would see what they were up to.

"Thalia, can you take lead I think I saw something." I said

"Yeah, I got you Artemis." Thalia answered lazily.

I left the line and stalked after the figure. He was moving stealthily amongst the cars and rubble. I followed him keeping enough distance between us so that I could see him, but he wouldn't notice me. The person seemed to be searching for something… suddenly he stopped.

He was just staring at the dead mortal I'd seen earlier when flying my chariot towards the empire state building.

The person fell to their knees and let out an agonizing scream, "NOOO!"

I realized who it was: It was Percy Jackson. **(A/N of course you already knew that.)**

Percy ran over to the woman and scooped her up. Then I realized who _that_ was.

It was Percy's mother, dead. **(A/N of course you knew that too)**

Percy looked up at the sky and yelled, "WHY!" as if the fates would hear h- _POP!_

**Percy POV 1****st**** Person**

_It wasn't possible. No freaking way. Not mom. Not her._

Up until we had been leaving Olympus I had totally forgotten about mom.

But here she was- dead. Then my sense of denial left me and all I felt was anger. I suddenly hated everything I saw, heard, or smelled. I surged forward and scooped up her body and screamed at the sky.

_Fuck you fates. Why do you have to kill off every source of happiness in my life!?_

_POP!_ Suddenly the three very deities I had just cursed stood in front of my in all their wrinkly glory.

I had lost all sense of respect and just glared at them, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I think one of them winced slightly.

The center fate stepped forward and spoke, "Perseus Jackson why do you curse for what you brought upon yourself? You made your choice, and now you face the consequences."

I clenched my fists and felt the familiar tug in my gut. Behind the fates, a fire hydrant exploded and the water shot straight for the fates. All three of them teleported to the side and the water hit me in the face; which just made me angrier. I turned the water to the left and aimed for the fates again. They teleported again. I was about to try one more time when the left fate spoke: "Stop. There is no point." And I did.

"Yes, we are not here for you to let out your rage. We are here to tell you that this isn't your end: sure there will be more struggle, stress, and pain, but ultimately you _will_ find happiness again. In time." The third fate said, before stepping out and looking me in the eyes.

Images flashed before my eyes. I saw kids in purple shirts, a mountain, an earthen face, a huge explosion, a bright flash of light, and the whole universe displayed out in front of me. The stars, black holes, planets, galaxies, and everything. I wished I could have seen that one longer, but the image changed and I saw the moon. No, two moons.

_What?_ Then the images stopped, and I was alone on the streets of New York.

In my head a voice spoke: _We have taken your mother's body for burial up on Olympus. We will now teleport you to your cabin at camp. Farewell Percy Jackson, until next time._

My body was then surrounded in a cocoon of orange light, and I felt my body dissolve. I reappeared on my bunk at camp. I heard the faint sound of music coming from the dining pavilion.

_How long was I gone? Did they notice that I was?_

I left the cabin and headed for the beach: I had more important things to think about.

**XlinebreakX**

**Artemis POV 1****st**

_You remind me of something,_

_But I don't what it is._

_Cause you remind me of something_

_Girl you gotta show me._

_Ugh, Chris Brown. _The son of a bitch **(A/N sorry CB)** was a pristine example of why the hunt was started in the first place.

_Why did I agree to this? _When we'd gotten back to camp the hunters had begged me to let them go to the 'informal party' in the dining pavilion. I relented. So, in order to keep them in line they were going to need a responsible chaperone.

That's way I'm leaning up against one of the pushed aside dining tables in the pavilion listening to Chris Brown. A boy staggers over to the table I'm leaning on, which has punch, soda, beer, and Dionysus's strongest champagne. (Zeus, being the idiot that he was, had decided to lift Dionysus's no alcohol punishment for the night.)

The party was chaos- Strobe lights shooting rays of colored lights up into the air, drunken demigods jumping up and down holding their red solo cups of beer in the air, sloshing the foamy liquid everywhere, satyrs running around with no clothes on, couples making out in corners, (I even saw two girls getting at it underneath what used to be the Hermes table.) and the blaring music coming from the speakers. Not the kind of place you usually run into the goddess of the hunt, moon, and virginity. Speaking of virginity, I'd seen a few Aphrodite girls leading totally hammered guys off to their cabin, which kinda grossed me out.

I searched the crowd and saw a few of my hunters conversing with each other, but they weren't who I was looking for- I was looking for Percy.

I remember hiding behind the tire of a ford F150 and watching Percy try to attack the fates with water from a fire hydrant. I didn't know what to do so I just watched. One of the fates told him to stop and he did. They talked for a second before the rightmost fate gave him the signature look-into-my-eyes-and-see-the-future stare. What followed was horrifying.

Percy, who was on his knees, dropped his mother and brought his hands up and pulled at his raven locks and opened his mouth in a silent scream at the sky- his eyes were shining a luminous green.

That doesn't usually happen.

I tried to move forward but was forced to stay by some invisible force. I couldn't move or say anything. The middle fate scooped up Percy's mother and nudged the right fate who looked away from Percy. Percy stayed in his trance though, which worried me. The left most fate looked directly at me and winked. Then all three of them including Percy's mother disappeared- I could move again.

I rushed over to him only for him to disappear, covered in orange light.

My thoughts were interrupted by the _plunk_ of a raindrop on top of my head.

_Wait. A raindrop? _I looked up at the sky and another droplet fell directly into my right eye. I looked away and blinked rapidly. Over the next couple of seconds the rain picked up speed and it went from a slow drizzle to a huge down pour. The drunken partiers laughed and danced crazily. I sighed and made an umbrella appear out of thin air for myself. Then a huge lightning bolt leapt from the sky and struck one of the speakers blowing it into a million pieces with a shower of sparks.

There were a few screams and I ran over to see if any hunters had been hurt- there hadn't.

More and more lightning pummeled the Earth and I started to get worried.

This couldn't be Zeus's doing, there was no way he'd be in a bad mood now, so who was it?

That was when the ground began to shake. People around me started falling over (that's what you get for drinking so much bitches- no balance!) and more screaming soon followed. Who or _what_ could be causing this?

I began to gather up my hunters. I'd found all but three: Thalia, Grace, and Phoebe.

I spotted Thalia trying to stagger out of the pavilion. I ran over to her and turned her around with one hand. "Thalia, thank goodness I found you. Come on, have you seen Phoebe or Grace?"

Thalia looks up at me. Her eyes are wide and bloodshot. "I'm sorry Artemis, but I've got to go." She pushes my hand away and runs out into the night- I don't follow her.

**XlinebreakX**

**Thalia POV 1****st**

I toss my sixth (Or was it my seventh or eighth? Who knows?) beer can into the garbage and a grab another miller lite and take a swig. I'm glad Artemis is on the other side of the pavilion; she'd be ashamed of me. The beer feels good on my hoarse throat. I'd been yelling over the music all night. I don't know why but I figured I could forget my grief and sorrow's if I drank enough. All it did was make me forget how to stand straight and think properly, but I didn't care.

Losing Annabeth had been the worst thing to happen to me since the damn gods took away Jason… I haven't talked to anyone about that.

_Splash._ A raindrop hits the toe of my black combat boots and I ignore it.

Soon afterward more comes down and it's pouring. I finish my beer and throw it away. _Dad isn't doing this right?_ Suddenly lightning comes down and blows up a speaker. An Apollo camper sprints straight into me, knocking myself and him down. We stand up and I shove him into the Aphrodite table. I brush myself off only to fall down again.

_Damn it! Am I that wasted? _ I notice the whole ground is shaking. A naked satyr runs past me screaming, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Then it all clicks._ Percy. He's the only logical explanation for this. _

I stumble towards the exit only to be turned around by Artemis. She asks me if I've seen Phoebe or Grace. I tell her no and turn and run into the darkness. Towards the beach, towards Percy.

**XlinebreakX**

I sprint past cabin number three and onto the sandy beach of Long Island. Sure enough there he is: Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, floating 15 feet in the air pulsing with power. For some reason (probably do to the amount of alcohol I've had tonight) it reminds me of the scene in SpongeBob the movie where SpongeBob is floating in the air singing the goofy goober song.

The winds howl around me, pushing me away from Percy. I dig my heals into the sand. My bangs are wet and plastered against my face. Huge waves slam into the beach.

"PERCY!"

Even with my power over the winds, it's hard for me to get closer than five feet from Percy.

"PERCY, LISTEN TO ME!"

His unblinking gaze turns towards me and the winds falter.

"Percy stop the storm!"

He looks away and a massive tremor knocks me on my butt. The sand around him begins to slowly rise and the grains on the edge of his now floating chunk of earth fall off and land in the hole below it.

"JESUS CHRIST PERCY, IT'S ME, THALIA!" he doesn't seem to hear.

_Shit._

_Alright let's try force._ I summon all of my energy and focus on the sky above him… **BOOM**!

A huge bolt of lightning falls from the sky aiming directly for Percy's head. Just as the lightning bolt is about to hit him his hands come up with an otherworldly speed and clamp around the bolt… _Dayyyyy-uuummmm!_

His arms tremble as he holds the bolt of energy in his hands. But it's not like the top of the bolt is still in the sky, it's like Percy was holding a huge ball of energy in his hands. He tosses it to the side and the huge explosion of energy knocks me into the wall of Percy's cabin. The worlds fuzzy for a few moments but when it's all clear again I see that Percy's arms are pin-wheeling and he's falling to the ground- the explosion must have made him fall.

The earth around us is charred and all the hair on my arms and legs has been burned off- good, I was going to have to shave them tomorrow any way.

Percy lands on his back only to bounce back into the air and flip over, landing back on the sand on his stomach.

I rush over to him; the storm and earthquake have stopped. I grab his shoulders and shake him.

He groans and sits up. We just look at each other for a few seconds. Then Percy leans over and cries on my shoulder.

**XlinebreakX**

**Narrator POV**

The next morning at breakfast nobody saw Percy Jackson. Well, actually not many people at all were seen at breakfast do to the camp wide hangover. But by lunch there were many rumors surrounding the son of the sea god and the freak storm the night before. (Or really early this morning) Nobody saw the savior of Olympus until dinner when he finally came out of his cabin for a meal. He ate alone and immediately left after finishing.

**XlinebreakX**

**Percy POV 1****st**

I stood at Zeus's fist like everybody else in camp, listening to Malcom's battle plan for capture-the-flag. That made me sad. That was usually Annabeth's job.

"Alright guys, I know this may seem impossible but I think we can do it with the right strategy. Apollo cabin, y'all are going to hide in these trees and defend, Ares and Hermes cabin, y'all are going to charge on the mid-left and mid-right sides of their side of the forest. When the hunters attack, you fight back but slowly retreat and lure them to our side where my cabin will ambush from both sides. Hephaestus, y'all lay traps around the flag and help defend. Demeter and Dionysus y'all help ambush with us, and Percy," all eyes turn to me. "You go up the river on the left. They'll expect it but you'll still be unstoppable."

I nod.

A pretty Asian girl speaks up, "What about us?"

"Err, Aphrodite y'all just do whatever." Answers Malcom

"OK!"

**XlinebreakX**

The Apollo campers were already in the trees and the traps were set: we were ready.

"Let the 177th hunters vs Campers CTF begin!" yells Chiron and we are off.

I sprint towards the river and jump in. I swim down the river. I come up to see what's happening. In the woods I can see the hunters jumping from tree to tree raining blunt tip arrows at the Hermes cabin. I go back under. After a minute I come up again and see the flag. Fifty yards away in the middle of the clearing the silver flag stands proudly, fluttering in the wind. There is no one around it.

I carefully walk forward. Taking out my bag of river rocks (I'd collected some on the way here.) and throw one on the ground. Sure enough, the ground beneath it caves in- a pitfall trap.

I tip-toe forward throwing the occasional stone and finally I'm there: the flag in my hand. Time to go.

I hear a _whoosh _and quickly spin around and smack an arrow out of the air with the end of the flag pole. Thalia steps out of the trees.

"Hey seaweed brain, figured you'd get here." The nickname annoyed me- Annabeth had called me that, "You know I'm surprised we haven't won yet, it has been almost ten minutes." She looks down at her watch and I make my move.

The river is fifty yards away and it should take me like 6 seconds to get there. I sprint.

I'm about fifteen yards away when an arrow hits my heel. I trip. I try to get up and run but Thalia's already there with an arrow pointed at my face.

"That was surprising; I figured you would want to assert your dominance in a fight, not run away."

I say nothing and concentrate on the river behind me. Thalia doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on, just a friendly duel between friends?" she knows I'll beat her. She's just trying to buy time.

I feel the tug in my gut and Thalia looks up in surprise. A huge hand of water quickly closes the distance between the river and me. It punches Thalia away and grabs me. The hand throws me a hundred yards away and I land with a huge splash in the river. I swim with the flag and come out of the river a hundred yards away from the border between the two sides. I'm running to the border where everybody can see me. This is going to be a dramatic victory.

I take off and within a second I'm being fired at, stupid orange shirts, make us so easily spotted.

I jump dodge and weave, which slows my pace a little. I hear Chiron and Artemis commentating.

"Oh, and it looks like it's a foot race between Percy and Phoebe to the border!" yells Chiron

"Yes, but Phoebe will most certainly win seeing as being a hunter gives you enhanced strength and speed." Says Artemis

What Artemis said was true: I have about 60 yards to go and Phoebe, who I see in the distance, has about 200 yards to go. With her enhanced speed it's still a pretty close race. I keep running.

Me: 50 yards Phoebe: 175. Me: 40 Phoebe: 145. Me: 30 Phoebe: 100 Me: 20 Phoebe: 60. Me: 10 Phoebe: 20

In a last effort I pull out riptide and throw it at the silver blur that is Phoebe. Phoebe jumps out of the way and loses here stride.

I cover the last yard or two quickly and jump over the border. I watch delightedly as the silver flag slowly turns camp orange. Yes! We won!

Chiron is ecstatic, "And for the first time in nearly 2 centuries camp half-blood has won!" Artemis actually threw her magical microphone, but not before a string of ancient Greek curses come out the speakers. Talk about a bad sport.

The campers all swarm around me and it's like a huge group hug. But my happiness doesn't last long. Capturing the flag doesn't bring Annabeth back to life; or my parents.

**XlinebreakX**

It's night time. I walk into the big house. I spot Mr. D.

"Hey Mr. D can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"I need you to break my empathy link with Grover."

**XlinebreakX**

**Thalia POV 1****st**

It's near curfew and I haven't seen Percy since capture the flag. I'm starting to get worried. I've checked his cabin three times and been everywhere else in camp at least twice. I decide to check his cabin one last time.

I knock three times, "Hello? Percy are you in there?" no answer.

Finally, I bust his door in and see that he's not there. But what is there is a note.

I walk over to it and read: If you are reading this then I'm probably dead now. I've decided there is no point in me living anymore. You'll find my body at Zeus's fist-

I didn't read the rest and just sprinted out the door. **(A/N I don't usually write suicide notes it was probably bad)** I run as fast as I can fearing I might not be fast enough. When I get to Zeus's fist I see Percy with a noose around his neck and the other end tide to a tree limb. Happiness surges through my body: he hasn't jumped yet! Thinking fast I notch an arrow and shoot it through **(A/N I don't care if it wouldn't cut the rope**) the rope right as Percy jumps. He falls to the ground clearly surprised.

I rush over to him. He looks up at me angrily, "Why can't you just let me die!" tears stream down his face and he pushes me away. He reaches for riptide.

Anger overcomes me and I punch him in the nose and kick his sword away. Pinning him to the ground I growl out, "You listen, and you listen carefully Jackson. You are not going to kill yourself. You hear me? You are going to swear to me, on the Styx, that you will not kill yourself or allow yourself to be killed."

I know it's a dumb oath but if Percy swears to it I know he'll keep his promise.

"I swear on the Styx to your terms." He answers

Good. I get off of him and he quickly gets up scrambles for his sword and to my surprise, runs off into the night.

**A/N **

**Alright, there you have it chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait but I went on a 3 week cruise and when I got home school started and yeah. I was just busy. Thx again so much for the reviews follows and favs! I expect a few more telling me about this chapter. What did you think? I personally thought it wasn't as good as the last one but I wanna hear YOUR opinion. Now, Rant time. I got a review (Anonymous) saying it seemed a lot like guardian of the hunt and well, the only thing I see that's the same is the fact that Annabeth dies. (I ended up reading the first few chapters) So yeah I'm sorry if I use an idea (intentionally or unintentionally) from another Pertemis story. They all can be quite similar. But trust me I have totally dif. Plans for this; you just have to stick around 'til then. Anyway, Review follow and fav!**

**THX**

**-Neonneagle **


End file.
